


Self - Care

by kaffeogte



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stress Relief, some much earned time alone for our troubled boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeogte/pseuds/kaffeogte
Summary: It's already difficult being stuck in space for months on a ship with only few other people, it's even more difficult when most of those people are some very energetic teenagers.  Shiro loves them all, but can get a little overwhelmed sometimes.  He decides to end things early today and rest up, taking the time to make sure all of his needs are finally met.





	Self - Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimwoode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimwoode/gifts).



> I promise I'll actually do work and finish all of my fanfics soon take this as an apology PWP

The Paladins had been relentless today and it couldn’t make Shiro feel any older. All day with endless energy and fervour, making sex jokes, moaning, grabbing, and all of those other annoying teenager things they could manage to do to annoy their older peers. Lance even managed to get Keith to do a few!

Finally having enough, Shiro called it a day. He made himself a light dinner and then took a very long, hot shower. He didn’t bother getting dressed as he got into bed, bundling the blankets around himself in a safe little haven.

His nerves were shot, his head hurt, and his limbs ached. All he wanted was to sleep yet it wouldn’t come. Shiro closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander only onto nice things to help calm himself down. Quickly bored, he let his hands wander: rubbing his stomach, feeling the grooves of his bones, the gentle point of his bones, and down into the hairs of his groin. ‘Just need a little time to relax… to forget about everything else…’ he thought to himself, wanting to stop being the babysitter of his teammates for a while and to take care of his more neglected needs. 

He kept his eyes closed, biting on his lip softly as he wrapped his hand around his limp dick. Shiro tried to imagine a scene, a simple fantasy to get his deadened drive going. Slowly stroking himself, Shiro began to think of his past experiences for a start一such as when his boyfriend from the academy shoved him into the closest closet for some much-needed release, that was always his favourite.

Shiro imagined hands running along his body as he stroked himself, pretending his touches were someone else’s. He let his other hand slide up his body, cupping his breast and squeezing it softly before fingering his nipple until it was sensitive and erect then continued to sensually do the same to the other. Shiro bit back a moan一having always been quite quiet in bed一slowly feeling blood travel down and his body getting hotter, his breathing deepening. It was beginning to feel too good too fast. Shiro didn’t get all this time to himself too often so he didn’t want it to end anytime soon, but there was a lingering anxiety since their last call to action the last time Shiro was in a heat like this.

Still, Shiro couldn’t bring himself to stop. His hips took over, back arching off his bed as he grinded into his hand. His thumb circled his tip teasingly, spreading around the pooling juices his body so overly leaked. ‘More,’ he thought to himself, whimpering as his hips lifted off the bed out of need as he got close, ‘Fuck, I need more!.’ Shiro stroked himself faster, hips rolling with a mind of their own as he snuck his other hand down, feeling his hole and slipping two fingers into himself to thrust at all the sweet spots that made Shiro see stars. “A-ah, fuck… fuck,” he groaned as quietly as possible, body trembling as he reached his orgasm, “Oh my god.” Shiro’s body shook, his grinding and rutting slowly rolling to a stop as his cock spilled into his hand. Panting and whimpering quietly, his body went limp, sinking back onto the sheets. Finally forcing himself to move after a few minutes of recovery, he reached over for some tissues to clean up, hoping nobody heard the few moans that escaped. 

Exhausted, Shiro pulled the blankets back over himself, rolling up into a ball, snug against his soft pillows and bundles of blankets. He soon easily fell into the most refreshing sleep in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Grimwoode who has always been my constant support and motivator and who also introduced me to Voltron :) Hope you love your fluffy Shiro fic~


End file.
